WHAT I NEED
by pinklady34
Summary: AU Elizabeth is new in town and moves in with her brother after something very tragic happened to her, will she find what she needs? LIASON
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't start a new story but this idea came up and I am just rolling with it. Let me know what you think.**

**FYI: Elizabeth is not a Webber, she has never met Jason. Jason is six months status post after his accident, working for Sonny. He got together with Robin but he did not fall in love with her and he broke up with her two months into the relationship. The Carly drama never happened. **

The guys were getting together for poker night and Johnny O'Brien's house and Jason was late. As he was getting to Johnny's house all he could think about was the last six months. His life was just really crazy, waking up from coma not remembering his family or anyone, changing his name, going to work for Sonny and meeting Robin and breaking up with her. The only thing that he regrets is going out with Robin, but she was nice so I thought. Robin wanted to control me and my life and if I did not let the Quartermaines do it I sure as hell was going to let a woman control it. Especially one that I did not love, people though that I did not understand what love was but I did, I knew the feeling of love from a family member and from a friend. Especially with my grandmother and his sister, his friends consisted of Sonny, Johnny, Francis, Max and Milo. They were great, showing him the ropes and opening his eyes to what Robin was trying to do. He would do anything for anyone of them and they would do the same for me.

As Jason pulled up he saw Johnny open his door and yell, "Hey, it's about time you show up. We have been waiting for you for over thirty minutes."

"Sorry, I ran late from being at the warehouse." Jason walked in and took off his jacket. This was the first time that he ever been in Johnny's house. They usually met at Jakes, or one of the other guys houses. But it was Johnny's night to have everyone at his house. It was a big house with lots of room and a yard.

"Hey, man nice house. It's pretty big for a single guy, unless you live with someone." Stated Jason, at that moment he looked over at the mantle above the fireplace and saw a picture of the most beautiful woman he ever set eyes on. She had brown curly hair, white porcelain skin, luscious lips, and beautiful royal blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know the house is pretty big but I always have visitors or I use to have but I just love this house. It's the first thing that I ever bought by myself with no help from no one. I know it's just a house but it means a lot to me." At that moment he noticed that Jason was not even paying attention to him he was looking at the picture on the mantle. "Hey man, are you ok?" asked Johnny

"Yeah, who's that?" Jason asked trying to clear his head and throat. Please don't let it be your girlfriend, Jason thought.

"Oh, that's my younger sister Elizabeth. Why?" asked Johnny

"No disrespect man, but she is just a gorgeous. Does she live here?" asked Jason

At that moment walked in Francis, Max and Milo from the kitchen.

"Hey, you finally made it. Let's get started." Asked Francis

"Who lives here?" asked Milo, over hearing the conversation.

"Jason was just asking about Elizabeth." Stated Johnny, not knowing what to say. He liked Jason but he loved his sister and she was everything to him. Jason was a player ever since he left the vampire he has slept with more girls than he could count.

"Lizzy, yeah she is gorgeous and so much fun to hang out with. Remember when we all went to Cancun, damn that girl can dance. She got us all thrown into jail we had to call Sonny to come and bail us out." Max stated laughing.

"Oh yeah, I remember. She got me drunk for the first time. Damn I had the worst hangover of my life." Stated Milo

Francis was just laughing and looking on the whole conversation. Johnny was staying quiet but had a smile on his face while Max and Milo were reminiscing about E. "E, is a wonderful woman. I haven't seen her in about six months Johnny, have you talked to her lately?" asked Francis

"Actually, I just talked to her yesterday. She lives in Miami but she was thinking of relocating. She sold her bar." Stated Johnny, he looked up and saw Jason looking at the picture again with a smirk on his face.

"She sold the bar, she absolutely loved it. What happened?" asked a concerned Francis.

"I thought that it was weird but she says that she got bored. The business was doing great and she really did not have to be there to run things. She felt useless so she decided to see it, and boy did she make money on that sale. She was thinking of relocating and opening a bar again and starting over again." Stated Johnny

"Did she tell you where she might relocate too?" asked Milo

Jason was happy that someone finally asked hoping that she was moving here. Maybe he could get to know her and you never know what might come out of it.

"No, she didn't. She said that she would let me know." Stated Johnny, "Let's get he game started."

The guys all sat down and played poker. They laughed and drank beer, until they were interrupted by some banging on the door. Johnny looked up and took out his gun from the drawer and approached the door. Everyone did the same thing and stood behind Johnny. Johnny looked out the window and groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to Rachel for the help with this. And thanks for all the reviews…keep them coming. Only way I know if you like the story.**

"Damn it Jason, how does she know where you are all the time. Does the girl not get the hint? It's been four ** months. Now I have her disturbing my poker night."

Johnny opened the door and saw Robin standing there furious and yelled, "Jason I need to talk to you now." She brushed past Johnny without being invited in which Johnny hated and looked back at all the men put their guns away.

Jason groaned out loud and showed his frustration with his ex-girlfriend, but she was oblivious to this. "What do you want? And how did you find me?" asked a very irritated Jason.

"I need to talk to you and it doesn't matter how I found you." Stated

Robin

"Look Jason you need to take this crap outside, I don't even let my own dates know where I live for I don't have to go through with this ** and I am sure as hell not going to listen to her ** in my house." Stated Johnny "Make it quick, I want to finish the game. And I have any early shift tomorrow morning." Johnny and the guys really could not stand Robin and her manipulations.

Jason turned around to the guys and said, "This won't take long." Took Robins' arm and pulled her outside to talk on the porch. He closed the door behind him.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and asked again, "What do you

want?"

"I want you back baby please."

"Look Robin I have dated a lot of woman after our break up and I am not interested in you at all. So you need to have some respect for yourself and get out of here. I don't want anything to do with you I don't like you or love you. So step off." Stated Jason

"You don't mean that, we were great with each other…"

"No that is what is wrong with you, you are in denial. I don't want anything to do with you."

At that moment a beautiful red viper pulled up to Johnny's driveway with the music blasting and the woman inside dancing to some hip hop song. Jason could not remember the song but the woman in the car was really enjoying it, then the woman stepped out of the car and started to dance to the music and boy the girl could dance. Jason's eyes were bugging out of his eyes. Damn Max was not kidding that she knew how to dance, going up and down and smoothing her hands up and down her body, which was very put together. Jason was gripping the railing of the porch and his knuckles were turning white.

Robin saw his reaction to the brunette and began to get very furious. The song finished and the girl got in the car turned off and closed the car door.

She popped the trunk and took out her suitcase she started for the porch humming to herself.

Elizabeth looked up and saw the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on but he was with some girl so he was off limits. 'I bet he enjoyed the show', she smirked to herself when she saw that his eyes were stormy and he had not let go of the banister.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth." Stated Elizabeth and held her hand out to Robin, Robin shook her hand but let go really fast. Jason held on for little longer than anticipated.

As soon as Jason felt Elizabeth's hand in his he felt a jolt of electricity run through him, Jason tried to clear his throat. "Hi, I'm Jason Morgan."

"Oh hey, Johnny has told me about you. Nice to meet you and I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Elizabeth stated and to Robin and let go of Jason's hand.

"I'm Robin, his girlfriend…"

"She is my ex-girlfriend, has been for four months now. But does not want to get the picture." Stated an angry Jason, the last thing he wanted was for Elizabeth to think that he was taken.

"Ok, well nice to meet you guys." Elizabeth stated and strolled to the front door. Elizabeth knocked and when Francis opened the door he was shocked to see Elizabeth.

"E!"

"Franny!" exclaimed Elizabeth and launched herself into his arms.

Francis hugged her and picked her up and twirled her around.

"Oh my god gorgeous, what the hell are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining but do I have to take out some cash to bail us out later?"

Stated Francis still holding her tight, Elizabeth was always like a kid sister he never had.

"Let go of her, let me at her." Stated Milo

"Lo, what's up ready to get drunk again?" stated Elizabeth, letting go of Francis and walking up to Milo.

Milo laughed at her, "No more tequila!"

"Whimp!!!" Elizabeth hugged her friend and kissed him in the cheek and then let go and spotted Max.

"Maxie!!!" Elizabeth exclaimed and ran to him. Max grabbed her twirled her around and she hugged him tight to her.

"Hey squirt, you know you're the only one that is allowed to call me that right." Stated Max laughing. "We were just talking about you."

"Really, I hope it was all good." Stated Elizabeth smirking at Max

"No not really!" Max said and started to laugh, Elizabeth just smacked his arm and started to laugh.

"Hey what is all the commotion…" Johnny stated coming out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand and spotted his sister.

Elizabeth saw him and ran towards her brother and launched herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "God, Johnny I missed you so much."

"Lizzy, I missed you too." He whispered in her ear and picked her up and just held his little sister in his arms. When he started to work for Sonny, his parents and other sisters basically disowned him. They don't call him, the only one that accepted him was Lizzy. They talk every week and go on vacations together just like when they were kids. When Johnny looked into his sisters face he saw that she had tears in her eyes and she was trying to hold it together. At that moment he knew something was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" While he was talking to Elizabeth he set her down but grabbed her face in his hands and was looking down at her. Elizabeth was avoiding eye contact the whole time.

"Oh nothing Johnny, I am just so happy to see you. Six months is too long to stay away from my brother. So I packed my stuff and came to see you." stated Elizabeth, she started to nibble on her bottom lip.

Johnny just stared at her. He knew that she was keeping something from him. But now was not the time. He would talk to her later, when they were alone.

During the whole time Jason watched from afar the whole exchange with Elizabeth and the guys, it intrigued him more to get to know the small beautiful brunette. He watched how Elizabeth and Johnny were talking and he was wiping her face, he wanted to know why she was crying but they were talking very low. He looked around to see all the guys reactions and they were concerned too, so Elizabeth is not the type to cry about little things.

"Jason, I'm not done talking to you." Robin whined.

"Well, I am done hearing you and your antics. WE ARE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE! GET OVER IT!" YELLED JASON

Johnny groaned and Elizabeth stepped beside her brother and rolled her eyes.

She looked over at the couple and she was shocked that a woman would put herself through this. It is obvious that Jason did not care for her or love her so why was she pushing it so much.

Jason stepped away from her and shut the door in her face. He then turned to his friends and said "I'm ready to finish the game, what about you guys?"


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS AND I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING…THANKS RACHEL YOU ARE AWESOME!

All the guys started to laugh at Jason and decided to get back to the game.

"Jason, I would like for you to meet my sister Elizabeth."

"Yeah, we met outside. And Max was right, you do know how to dance. Nice car by the way, how fast does that thing go?" asked Jason, never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth.

"Maxie, stop talking about me when I'm not here, I want to make sure you don't say anything incriminating…" laughed Elizabeth, "Believe me Jason you don't want to know how fast that car goes, I got pulled over on the way."

"Damn, how fast were you going?" asked Jason

"I was going 130 in a 70." Said Elizabeth

"**, I'm surprised they did not haul you into jail. How much is the ticket?" asked Milo

"I wouldn't know." Stated Elizabeth

"Don't tell me you ran from the cops!" stated Johnny.

"No, you told me not to do that again." Stated Elizabeth laughing.

"Again, so how did you get out of the ticket?" asked Jason.

"Jason, I can't tell you that now. A woman has the right to keep her secrets." Stated Elizabeth smirking.

Jason had to catch his breath before he spoke again. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"Elizabeth, tell me how did you get out of the ticket?" asked Johnny, getting very agitated with his little sister.

Elizabeth heaved a big sigh and turned to her brother. She smiled and had a twinkle in her eye, "Johnny, do you really want to know?" she saw that her brothers' face got red and she burst out laughing. "God Johnny relax. All I did was tell him that my brother was in trouble and I started the water works...you know guys eat that ** up. He started to flirt with me but he so not my type, but it got me off so no biggie."

"So what is your type?" asked Jason, god he could not believe he just said that. He needed to speak to Johnny before he went any further.

"Why? Do you want to know if you're my type?" asked Elizabeth enjoying the banter.

"Alright enough, let's get back to the game. Liz, do you want to get in the game?" asked Johnny.

"No that's ok. Maybe another night, I just want to take a shower and hit the bed. I had a long drive, so I am tired. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, all day but we can have dinner tomorrow night." stated Johnny.

"Cool. Franny are you free tomorrow." asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I don't have to work until later tomorrow. What do you have in mind?" stated Francis

"I need to hit the gym and I wanted to know if you would join me in a sparring match, just like last time." stated Elizabeth with a twinkle in her eye.

"That's awesome, but there are going to be rules this time." stated Francis with a smirk in his face.

"You are no fun." laughed Elizabeth.

"No I just like all my body parts in tact…thank you!"

Elizabeth started to laugh and went to kiss her brother goodnight. As she was headed upstairs to the bedroom that her brother always had for her, she turned around and looked at Jason. "Goodnight everyone, see you guys tomorrow. Franny pick me up around 9." With that said Elizabeth went upstairs.

"Johnny, I need to speak to you in private." stated Jason.

Johnny heaved a sigh and tried to compose himself. He knew this was going to happen. "Ok. I think we should call it a night anyways." stated Johnny. All the guys grabbed their things and started out the door. "Hey Franny, don't forget to wear a cup tomorrow." stated Johnny.

"Shut up and don't call me that. The only one allowed is E." stated

Francis.

When everyone left Johnny and Jason just looked at each other for a long time, Johnny broke the silence first, "Look Jason, I know you have the hots for my sister. She is beautiful, smart, and has a great body. But I don't want you to use her like all the other girls you have been with. So if you want to approach her and ask her out please know that if you use her in any way I will never forgive you. I'm not asking for you to marry her but treat her with respect." stated Johnny looking at Jason straight in the face.

"I don't have a problem with that, but I just want you to know that this is different from any other woman that I have been with. I just don't want to be with her sexually, I also want to get to know her as a friend. There is something different about her, when I shook her hand outside I had this warm feeling inside me and also this electrical shock went through me as soon as she touched me. I have never felt like that before. Well since the accident." stated Jason looking straight into his friends face.

"Another thing that I need for you to know is that I don't want to hear anything about my sister, especially about sex. She's my sister and I don't want to hear about it. I will be here if you need to talk, but not about sex." stated Johnny with a smirk on his face.

"Not a problem. I should get going, do you think she likes me?" asked a nervous Jason.

Johnny looked up at his friend and then saw his sister on the stairs nodding her head yes, he smirked to himself and then looked at Jason. "Yeah, she does. I think you should show up at the gym and see my sister in action with Francis. Let me tell you Jason she has one mean right hook, so watch it."

Jason let go of the breath that he was holding while waiting for Johnny's reply and smiled. "Thanks for the heads up." Jason walked out the house and looked over at Elizabeth's car a smile crept up and he looked back at Johnny's house and decided that things were going to get real interesting with Elizabeth in town and he just could not wait to see her tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know it is not nice to eavesdrop. Didn't our parents teach you not to overhear other people conversations?" stated Johnny.

Elizabeth walked down stairs in her pajama pants and a tank top. Her hair was up in a bun and her face was freshly cleaned with not an inch of make up on her. "I skipped that lecture." stated Elizabeth. "So I heard Jason ask you if it was ok to go out, are you really ok with it?" asked Elizabeth.

"Look Jason is a good guy and stand up guy and he does not hold anything back, but he has been with a lot of women and I just don't want him to think that he can date you and have fun with you and leave. But from what I can tell he does really like you, so I think this would be good for the both of you. But like I told him, I don't want to hear anything sexually about your relationship. I'm your brother, there are some boundaries."

"I know, you know when he said that he felt something when we shook hands, I felt it too. Look Johnny, I'm no saint either. I have been with other men, but I have never felt that before with anyone. So I am going to say yes when he asks me out, but I will respect your boundaries." Elizabeth stated, "But I need to know something, what does Jason do in the organization? I'm not judging but I think I should know what I am getting myself into."

"All I am going to say is that he has been in the business for about six months and he is one of the best. He is smart and has a good head on his shoulders, he can be cold and calculating and his enemies know to watch their backs. After Sonny, he is the next person in command. If you want any more information you should ask him directly and if you are not satisfied with his answer than come to me and I will help clarify the situation. Just be yourself and honest with him. Jason likes upstanding people, he hates people who talk behind other peoples back." Johnny said, looking at his sister. "Look I know something is wrong and I want to know what it is. Just talk to me, I will help you with anything you know that right."

"I know Johnny, I could never hide anything from you. You know me so well better than our parents. Let's sit down what I have to tell you is going to upset you but you have to keep your cool, please?"

"Alright, just tell me already."

"After we got back from our trip six months ago, everything was normal. I was working the bar and then this guy came in. He was interesting and he asked me out, I said yes. But when I went on the date with him the next day, I realized I was not interested in pursuing anything. So when we ended the date, he asked if we could go out again, I told him no. That I realized that he was more of a friend to hang out, but not to be dating. He didn't take it well. Started to scream at me and grabbed my arm, I pulled myself away and jumped in my car. Thank god I met him at the restaurant and did not have him come pick me up. Well anyways, the next couple of weeks everything went rather smoothly. Working the bar and going to the gym. Next thing I know someone is sending me notes and flowers. At first I was flattered, but then they started to get graphic and were also sending of pictures of me at the gym, walking in the park, and working in the bar. I started to freak out, so I went to the cops. They took the information and told me that they would work on it…"

"You should have called me…"

"Johnny, please let me finish. This is hard enough to talk about but thank god the therapist…"

"THERAPIST, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"**! Johnny please calm down or I am not going to finish the story. Two weeks after I closed the bar, I had a couple of shots with some friends before closing. As I was walking to my car I realized that I was in no shape to drive so I decided to sleep in my office at the bar as I was walking back inside and started to close the door, someone grabbed me from behind. I fought hard Johnny, I promise I did everything. I broke his nose and got some solid kicks to his knees, but I guess the drinking did not help, but anyways he was bigger and stronger. He threw me on the floor and he…" Elizabeth was crying but was holding her own. Johnny grabbed her and pulled her to him hugging her.

"Shhh…it's ok." said Johnny trying to keep his cool.

"No it's not, I did not fight hard enough. I was raped Johnny, when he was finished he got up and took out a knife and stabbed me in the chest. He missed my heart by several inches, I still don't know how I had the strength to get my cell phone and call the cops. All I know is when I woke up the next day mom and dad were there in the hospital with me watching me with their eyes and then dad told me that I shouldn't have been out by myself and that it was my fault I got assaulted. And then he walked out with mom following close behind. They never came back or called; I have not seen them or talked to them since then. A couple of weeks later I found out that the bastard who raped me got me pregnant. He didn't use a condom, before you ask yes I was tested and everything is fine. Thank god." Elizabeth took the moment to look up into Johnny's eyes and he was crying. "Why are you crying? I'm ok, believe me I was a mess but I'm good now."

Johnny grabbed his sister and hugged her, "Why didn't you call me?

I would have come and helped you out."

"I know, but I felt dirty and I had to make a big decision and I could not have anyone cloud my judgment."

"You didn't do anything wrong Lizzy, this guy was the one that did something wrong. Dad is an ** and mom is just afraid to voice her opinion on anything. You didn't do anything wrong. I hate to ask but did you report the rape? Do you know who did it?"

"Yeah, I reported it but the guy was gone." Elizabeth stated, "It was the guy that I had that date with, he was the one that was stalking me and sending me all the gifts. When they went to his apartment he had a shrine dedicated to me. It was crazy, I saw the evidence."

"What's his name?" asked Johnny already thinking of looking for him.

"Tom Baker, I should have never went out with him. But damn it Johnny I didn't encourage him, I only went out to lunch with him in broad daylight and afterwards I told him that I was not interested, what the hell did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, he was a sick bastard and don't worry I will take care of you. But I need to ask, what happened to the baby?"

"After the rape I was very depressed, I was blaming myself the whole time, wasn't eating right. I was constantly crying and in hysterics, one day I was at the gym and I just fainted. When I woke up I was in the emergency room and that is when they diagnosed me of being dehydrated and being anemic. And then they told me that I had a miscarriage. I swear Johnny I did not know that I was pregnant at the time, I had a breakdown in the hospital and then that is when they got me in with the therapist. I know you are disappointed in me, I should have been stronger. But between the rape and the disregard from Dad and Mom…please don't hate me Johnny." she cried.

"Shhh…I will never hate you but I wish you would have called me and I would have been there for you. We only got each other and I will always be here for you. So is this why you left Miami?"

"Yeah, everywhere I looked I felt like someone was watching me and I just kept having bad memories, so I spoke to my therapist. Which by the way she is awesome, she gave me the name of her colleague here so I can continue therapy sessions with her, I have an appointment with her the day after tomorrow. Anyways, I decided to make a new life for myself, I sold the bar and decided to be with my brother. I hope you are not disappointed in me, but I did what I thought what was best."

"Elizabeth, look at me. I could never hate you or be disappointed in you. I am so proud of you, I know you don't think that you are strong but you are. You reported it and had to deal with something very life altering and I don't blame you for anything. You moving to be with me is awesome, I was actually getting lonely. I have the guys but they aren't you. I will always be here for you, I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Johnny. I have something to ask, please don't tell any of the guys. I don't want them to think anything different about me. I will tell them in my own time."

"No problem, you tell them when you are more comfortable. Now let's get you to bed." Stated Johnny

"Johnny, I have one more thing to tell you. Ever since the rape I have not been able to sleep. I see him in my dreams and have a replay of what happened, I spoke to my therapist and she told me that it is normal because I have not found closure. My rapist escaped and subconsciously I feel that he is going to come and get me."

"No one is going to get close to you again especially that guy. Trust me, I will kill anyone before they even get through that door."

"I know you will protect me but I just wanted to warn you if I scream in my sleep don't go shooting anyone it is me just crying wolf." Elizabeth tried to make the conversation light and started to laugh.

"Don't do that, it is not funny. Don't worry I will stay with you until you fall asleep." Johnny got up and walked up the stairs with Elizabeth and tucked her into bed. He took a chair and watched her drift off to sleep. All Johnny did the whole night was watch his sister sleep and plan his revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, you are all wonderful. You keep me going and to liason102, you are awesome.**

The next morning Elizabeth woke up from the best sleep she had since the rape, she was so glad that she had her brother in her life he was the only one that was always there for her. After last nights talk with her brother she felt a lot better, she was so worried. But like always her brother was the best, Elizabeth got up from bed and got ready for her day. Francis would be picking her up and she was going to go to the gym and work out some stress. She put on a black sports bra, black jogging pants and her sneakers. She put her hair in pony tail and put a little bit of make up. On the way out she grabbed her matching jacket that went with her pants. As she walked downstairs she heard Johnny on the phone in the kitchen.

"Benny, I need a huge favor. It's personal, I need you to run a background check on someone for me. No Sonny and Jason don't know, like I said it is personal it does not have anything to do with business I will pay you on the side for the information. Benny I said I will pay you for it, I don't want you doing anything for free. Alright, I know. Thanks Benny. It's Tom Baker, Miami, FL. When will you have it for me? Awesome. Thanks again Benny." Johnny said and hung up the phone. When he turned around he saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"Didn't I tell you last night it is not nice to eavesdrop?" asked Johnny, pouring himself some coffee.

"I'm glad that I did, what do you think that you are doing?"

"What do you think I am doing? I am going to get you and me some closure, that asshole is going to pay for this."

"Johnny, I didn't tell you this for you to go half cocked and get yourself thrown into jail. I told you because I need your support and love."

"You want to tell me that you don't want to find this guy and make him pay."

"Did I say that? No. Of course I want the asshole to pay, if he did it to me what makes me think he won't do it to someone else. But I don't want you to get in trouble, you are all that I have left."

"You underestimate me Lizzy, come on you know what I do. And I have not gotten caught. That jerk doesn't know who he messed with and don't worry I cover my tracks very well."

Before they could finish the conversation they heard the front door shut, "Hey, Where are you guys?" asked Francis

"Were in the kitchen." Stated Johnny, relieved that their conversation was over for now.

"We will be discussing this further later…"stated Elizabeth

"Whatever." Shrugged Johnny, he was still going after the bastard.

Elizabeth tried to cover up the anger but failed miserably. Francis walked in, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my brother is being an idiot. But I will handle him later, ready to get your but kicked. Cause I am ready to hurt someone." Stated Elizabeth turning around to face Francis.

"Oh, Oh…What happened to your chest? When did you get that scar?" asked Francis

Elizabeth reached up and felt the scar that she had from the knife wound, damn it I should have put my jacket on. "oh it's nothing a little accident I had a while ago. Nothing to concern you about." Elizabeth stated looking over at Johnny who just noticed the scar too. His face turned red with anger and she looked over at Francis and saw the exchange.

"Ok. What the hell is going on? I know something is up, I had a feeling something was up when you started to cry last night. So I want to know what is going on."

"Francis, it's nothing." Stated Elizabeth avoiding eye contact

"Tell him." Stated Johnny

"Johnny, I thought we came to an agreement."

"What agreement? What you don't trust me? And why are you calling me Francis? You only call me that when you are trying to avoid something."

"God damn it, you guys are impossible. Franny it's nothing personal, I am just not ready to tell you yet. Maybe after my work out…"

"Bullshit, I want to know now." Francis was getting nervous, he did not like to be kept in the dark and he loved Elizabeth like a sister. If she was hurt he wanted to know.

"Just tell him Elizabeth…"stated Johnny

"Don't you have to go to work and by the way your ass is mine tonight." Stated Elizabeth with fire in her eyes and on the verge of crying.

Johnny grabbed his jacket and walked over to Elizabeth and held her in his arms. "It's ok to let your friends in Lizzy, they won't judge you. And if they did it is better to know who your real friends are now than later. You need the support and love not only from me but your friends also." With that said he kissed her in the forehead and walked away and looked over at Francis and proceeded out of the house.

"Alright, before we go anywhere you are going to sit your pretty little ass in that chair and tell me what is going on." Stated Francis

Elizabeth sat down in the chair and proceeded to tell Francis the same story she told her brother. Elizabeth cried through out the story just like she did last night with her brother and when she was finished she looked up at Francis and was waiting for his reaction, she did not have to wait long. Francis got up from his chair and grabbed Elizabeth and hugged her and just held her until she stopped crying. When Elizabeth stopped crying she looked in Francis eyes and saw that he was crying too.

"Don't cry Franny, I'm ok. I'm doing way better than I was a couple of months ago."

"You should have called us, we would have been there in a heartbeat. You shouldn't have gone through that alone, you needed your brothers there with you. Give you support and love. I know we are not blood related but I love you just the same, I would do anything for you and I know for damn sure that Max and Milo would do anything for you too. So please don't think you need to hide this from us, you did not do anything wrong and you will always have our support." Stated Francis, still hugging her to him and kissing her head.

"I know that now Francis, but after my own father and mom walked out on me I just couldn't take it if you guys did the same…"

"Never, sweetheart…and your parents are idiots!"

They stayed quiet for a while and Francis was the one that broke the silence first. "Come on lets go to the gym and then have lunch together."

"Yeah, lets get out of here. I need to hit something and you better hope it's not you Franny. I have a lot of pent up frustration that I have been holding in, so please don't take it personal when I kick your butt." Stated Elizabeth with a giggle and wiping her face.

"You can try to kick my ass anytime, but please remember E…I will always be here for you."


End file.
